Who Doesn't Like Birthday Sex?
by TheGhoulNebula
Summary: Kaneki had been planning this all day and he'll be damned if he chickens out because of embarrassment.


im trash and this is like 3 days late for hidekane smut week and im also lazy so this is really for both day 1 and 6

* * *

Kaneki had been acting… strange, all night. Hide had noticed that Kaneki had been a bit fidgety at dinner, and looked nervous at times. Not that Hide was incredibly surprised by this, he just didn't want Kaneki to think he had to get worked up about his birthday.

Kaneki had already given him his present earlier that day, a pair of really nice noise cancelling headphones that Hide had been trying to get his hands on for the past couple months. Of course Hide considered the real present to be Kaneki just being with him.

They had only gotten together, like _officially_ together, a little under half a year ago. And Hide still couldn't believe that Kaneki ever went for it. So okay Hide _(used to)_ liked to boast that he was a real ladies man, but the sad truth was he was just hopelessly head over heels in love with his best friend. Hide had long ago resigned himself to stand by Kaneki's side and do whatever he could to make him happy, as his best friend. Even if that meant setting aside his own feelings of unrequited love.

Only, somehow, by some miracle Kaneki felt the same? Kaneki told him he was in love with him, _him, Hide._ Nagachika Hideyoshi, the dorky class clown who was prided on being the people's person but never could really connect with anybody. Who everybody just saw as the sunny dispositioned, bright haired jokester. Except, not Kaneki. He had been with him for the better half of his life, grounding him back to earth, back to him, like a beacon home.

Hide couldn't tell you when he knew he fell in love with Kaneki, with his best friend. he just, was. Felt like he always had been, and it felt so _right._ To just be with him. And honestly how they got together is all just a blur now, a series of seemingly unimportant events that led to the amazing relationship they have now. It probably involved some form of embarrassment on Hide's part, once again making a fool of himself. But that's the past, and Hide tries to always focus on the present, enjoy what he has.

And what he has now is a unbelievably adorable Kaneki pressed up against their door -yes _their_ door, they have a door!- with his hands linked around his neck and soft lips pressed against his own. Yeah, best birthday ever.

But just as Hide was about to break out some of his best moves -see there's this thing he found that Kaneki really likes when uses his- ehm. Right, anyway.

Just then Kaneki pushed Hide away with a gentle hand on his chest, moving his head back when Hide tried to chase his lips. It wasn't his fault, they were so pink and kissable, and maybe a little bitable to.

A light blush had started to form on Kaneki's cheeks, and his soft grey eyes held a certain glint that told him that he was up to something.

"Wait Hide, I have one more thing for you."

Hide raised a brow, Kaneki got him another gift? "I don't need another present from you Kaneki, this is-"

Kaneki quickly silenced him by placing his finger to his lips. Hide was tempted to lick it.

"Just, go with it ok? I have everything taken care of." Despite Hide's obvious confusion Kaneki didn't offer any more explanation, instead just grabbing Hide's hands and moving them out of the entry hall.

As Kaneki led Hide to their shared bedroom, keeping his eyes ahead, Hide started to get an idea of where this was going. And when Kaneki faced him to gently pushed him down onto the bed, revealing a soft blush painting his features, Hide felt his heart leap in his throat and heat pool in his gut.

"Kaneki-" Kaneki effectively cut him off by crawling on his lap and connecting their mouths, taking advantage of Hide's opened mouth to find his tongue, taking it between his lips and sucking, before pulling back and moving to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hide," He shivered as he felt Kaneki breath out his name against his neck. "I wanna make you feel good. Let me?"

Hide struggled to clear his already hazy mind and wrap his head around the situation. Kaneki was being uncharacteristically bold, it's usually been Hide who makes the first move whenever they're together like this. And while he was sure he would thoroughly enjoy this new development, he had to make sure that Kaneki was actually good with this, and not that he felt like he had to because it was his birthday.

"Kaneki wait." Hide circled one his hands around to cup and Kaneki's cheek, making sure he met his eyes. "You know you don't have to do this right? You already gave me the best birthday present by just being with me."

Kaneki's face bloomed bright red and he adverted his eyes to look everywhere but Hide's. "Th-that isn't what this about."

He paused to let out a shaky breath. Kaneki had been planning this all day and he'll be damned if he chickens out because of embarrassment. He looked up at Hide from under his eyelashes. "I mean, of course I want make this a good birthday for you and everything, but it's more then that. I want, _need_ , to show you how much I appreciate you, how much I love you. You've always been there for me, you're my best friend, I never thought I could hope to have someone in my life like you. Someone who cares about me like you do, who loves me like you do. I don't deserve you."

As Hide opened his mouth to object Kaneki silenced him once more with his mouth, this time only giving a quick swipe of his tongue across Hide's lips before pulling back.

"Hush, let me love you." Kaneki swiftly removed Hide's shirt and began peppering his face with kisses, muttering words of appreciation.

"So wonderful." Another peck on Hide's lips.

"Incredible." Kiss to his jaw.

"Thoughtful." Lips grazing his neck.

"Amazing." A soft tongue caressing his nippels.

"Beautiful." Hot opened mouth kisses on his stomach.

"You're perfect." Deft hands undoing his pants and pulling down his underwear.

Kaneki gripped Hide's member, hot and heavy in his hand, and started placing kisses up his shaft. When he reached the tip he paused, mouth hovering over, warm breath fanning over the red and straining head. Kaneki gazed up at boyfriend, his lidded gunmetal grey eyes meeting Hide's warm brown ones, now darkened with lust. "I love you, so much."

Slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Hide's, Kaneki licked at the head of his cock, tongue dipping into the slit and lapping up the pre-cum that had already begun to pool at the tip.

With a high pitched whine of Kaneki's name, Hide threw his head back against the pillows, but fought to keep his eyes open as he watched his shy bookworm of a boyfriend engulf his cock as if it was a goddamn treat, that sinfully hot tongue feeling like velvet on his arousal.

Kaneki continued to work his cock, licking long stripes from base to tip before sucking at the head, then slowly lowering his mouth over the length, taking more and more in until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Humming around the cock, he enjoyed the grating groan he elicited from Hide. After swallowing around the thick length a few times Kaneki pulled up until his mouth was just enveloping the head, where he knew Hide was most sensitive, and gave a firm suck. Letting his teeth graze the edge, Kaneki gently tugged at the hypersensitive skin causing Hide to involuntarily buck his hips and let out a series of moans.

"Ken." Hide was gasping, hands fisted in the bed sheets, an intense blush covering the expanse of his neck and upper chest, and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, desperate to reach his release.

Noticing how close Hide was getting Kaneki pulled off, not wanting Hide to finish before he could fully… _appreciate_ him. He spent so much time preparing after all.

Hide nearly sobbed when he felt Kaneki remove himself from his painfully hard erection. His eyes snapped open and his head shot up, ready to glare at his tease of a boyfriend, but instead when he took in his appearance his jaw dropped and he swore his heart stopped in his chest.

Kaneki, who had managed to shed his clothing while Hide was otherwise _occupied_ , was now hovering over his lap, Kaneki's soft pink lips slightly parted letting out little puffs and sighs, and his pretty cock weeping and red tipped. And while Hide would gladly stare at this site for the rest of his life, that wasn't what made him freeze. While one of Kaneki's hands was propped on the bed, supporting him while he hovered over Hide's lap, his other hand was reached behind him. From what Hide could see he was pulling a black shiny butt plug out of his hole.

Hide felt his cock twitch. _What the..?_

"Ka-Kaneki what… I mean, how..?" _Smooth Hide, way to play it cool._

Once Kaneki fully removed the plug and discarded it to somewhere on the bed behind them, he scooted closer to Hide until their chests were pressed together and Kaneki had once again hid his face in the crook of Hide's neck.

"I told you I had everything taken care of." Came his soft reply, before he started placing hot opened mouth kisses on the flushed skin in front of him.

Hide was still reeling from revelation that his boyfriend had been wearing a butt plug for -well fuck how long had he been wearing it? He snapped out of his daze however when he felt a slick hand stroke his length, his hips jolting at the sudden coolness. He realized that Kaneki must have produced a bottle of lube from somewhere.

"Sorry." Kaneki mumbled, lifting his head to meet his surprised gaze before molding their mouths together. As Kaneki's hand was seeing to it that Hide's dick was fully lubed up, he worked his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, coaxing Hide out of his astonishment and back to matter at hand.

Hide was quick to respond, evoking a soft whimper out of Kaneki as their tongues entwined, deepening their kiss. Hide's hands found Kaneki's hips, pulling them closer together and causing Kaneki to release his length, instead using his hands to find purchase in Hide's unruly locks, angling his head to better slot their mouths together, the kiss getting sloppier.

When Hide's member brushed against Kaneki's slicked entrance they simultaneously gasped, moving their hips to repeat the motion.

"Kaneki." Kaneki frantically nodded, his need just as desperate as Hide's. Reaching between them he gripped Hide's dick and positioned it at his entrance, slowly lowering himself. Kaneki whined, an embarrassingly high pitched sound as he sunk down on Hide's cock, and he didn't stop until he was fully seated on Hide's lap. He took a gulp of air, trying to regain his composure. In this position Hide reached _so deep._ Kaneki could feel every part of him, hot and heavy pulsing inside him.

Hide wasn't faring much better. He came so close before when Kaneki was sucking him off, the way Kaneki was engulfing every inch of him and how tight he was now, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ahhh, Ken." His voice came out in a strangled moan. To distract himself Hide leaned his forehead against Kaneki's shoulder, latching on to a defined collar bone and gently scraping the skin with his teeth. His hands tightened on Kaneki's hips, resisting his desire to start thrusting in that sinful wet, tight heat.

"H-Hide," Kaneki brought his mouth to Hide's ear, letting out breathy sighs and moans as he started to rotate his hips. "Fuck Hide, you feel so good."

Hide groaned, giving a shallow thrust. Oh god, Kaneki had barely started to move and Hide could already feel the tightening in his gut.

"Mmm, Hide you're so deep, make me so full, your fat cock." Kaneki let his words run rampant, knowing Hide's weakness for dirty talk, although he as never been the most adept at it. Kaneki raised himself off of Hide's cock, keeping just the head inside before plunging back down, giving a sharp gasp.

"Fuck! fuck, Ken!" Hide threw his head back on the bed, raising his hips to try and bury himself in Kaneki.

Kaneki however had other plans. He started an agonizingly slow pace, gently rocking his hips back and forth before languidly rising off Hide's cock and gently lowering back down. Kaneki kept this pace up until both of them were close to the edge, Kaneki then picked up speed and his thrusts became erratic, the sound of slapping skin and heavy pants filling the heady air around them.

"God, Ken fuck, I'm so close." Hide had a bruising grip on Kaneki's waist, jerking his hips to meet Kaneki's, driving his cock as deep as he could. He brought one hand to Kaneki's leaking cock, trying to pump him in time with their thrusts.

"Ohh Hide, Hide Hide," Kaneki kept repeating Hide's name like a mantra as he felt himself reach his peak, spilling over Hide's hand and chest.

Hide's own release followed, feeling Kaneki get impossibly tighter around him, he gave one last thrust, his cock reaching deep before cumming inside his lover, marking along his walls and dripping out his hole.

They sat there together still connected and painting for a time, before Kaneki gently rose off of Hide's drained length, wincing at the loss. Hide didn't let him go far before pulling him back down, and caging him against his chest in a tight embrace.

"Hide c'mon, we need to clean up." Kaneki gave a half hearted resistance, not truly wanting to leave Hide's warmth.

"Shush, it's cuddle time." Hide smirked and turned on his side bringing Kaneki with him, kissing his lips softly. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

Kaneki's face bloomed in a blush -god Hide doesn't think that will ever get old- before ducking his head to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Oh just go to sleep, dork."

"Mmm." Hide smiled softly, not that Kaneki could see it, and kissed the black mop of hair. "Goodnight 'Neki." Hide closed his eyes, content, as their breathing returned to normal.

"Hey Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday, I love you."

Hide's arms tightened their hold around his bookworm. "I love you too buddy."

* * *

this literally took me all day to write because i was hardcore procrastinating and i still think it's rushed

also, there may be an easter egg in here to a future fic


End file.
